


Sick Day

by SoshiKi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Fluff, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoshiKi/pseuds/SoshiKi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is doing his daily job of waking up the other EXO K boys, when he finds Baekhyun sick and feverish. Chanyeol is asked to stay home to look after him, but what are the consequences of looking after a feverish Baekhyun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun whispered in the younger’s ear. The dark-haired singer was curled tightly under his duvet, clutching the edges of the covers, as if they were keeping him alive. Joonmyun frowned at this fragile sight he found his dongsaeng in. He gently pressed the back of his hand against Baekhyun’s pale forehead. Joonmyun’s frown deepened at the intense heat in Baekhyun’s forehead. When he brought his hand away, he wiped the sweat off and tried to shake Baekhyun awake. “Baekhyun… Time to wake up now.”

The younger cracked his eyes open and stared through the blur to find who was calling him. He grumbled lightly as he tried to move his aching back in order to see better. “Hyung?” he asked uncertainly, after his vision started to focus on the gentle leader.

“Yeah it’s me Baek. How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” Baekhyun replied wearily. He closed his eyes again, finding the dark was much more welcoming than the burning morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. Joonmyun let out a soft sigh as he turned away from his dongsaeng, to wake up the other residents of the dorm. Across from Baekhyun’s bed, Chanyeol was still snoring loudly in his bed. The tall, golden haired boy had somehow managed to tangle himself in the duvet in his sleep, causing his feet to stick out of the covers, and half of the duvet to have folded itself underneath him. Joonmyun chuckled lightly and shuffled to the other side of the room. He shook Chanyeol’s shoulder lightly, which was enough to wake the Happy Virus up for once.

“Ah, good morning hyung!” he said in a bright voice… ‘Too bright for this early in the morning,’ Joonmyun thought.

“Morning Chanyeol. You can have the bathroom first this morning.”

“But it’s Baekhyun hyung’s turn to go first.” Chanyeol pouted lightly. He sat up and untangled himself from the large duvet, smiling goofily when he fell backwards on the mattress twice.

“Baek’s not well. I need you to stay home and look after him today.”

Chanyeol shot upwards from his bed, tripping on a corner of the duvet as he did so, and landed clumsily at the foot of Baekhyun’s bed. The older boy didn’t stir from his restless sleep. As Chanyeol straightened himself out, he took in the appearance of his friend and roommate who had his thick winter duvet wrapped around him tightly like a life jacket. Sweat was rolling down his face in thick trails, and Chanyeol could swear that there were tears mixed in with Baekhyun’s feverish sweat.

“Hyung…” Chanyeol sighed, stroking the pale skin of Baekhyun’s exposed hand.

“Chanyeol, go have a shower. I’ll look after Baek until you get back.”

Chanyeol grabbed a towel and his bathrobe and walked towards the door, but paused when his hand reached the handle. “If he wakes up, then make him a lemon tea. He always drinks that when he’s ill.”

Joonmyun sighed, a loving smile on his face. “Don’t worry Chanyeol. Go have your shower. If you’re quick enough, you can make him one yourself when you get out.”

Chanyeol grinned to himself and finally left the room. Joonmyun chuckled quietly, looked at Baekhyun once more to find he hadn’t moved, and left the room to wake up the rest of his dongsaengs.

* * *

Chanyeol was sitting beside Baekhyun’s bed, his hair still wet from his shower, when the door opened. He hadn’t dared use his hairdryer as he was afraid of waking his sick hyung up. He raised his head as Joonmyun quietly stepped inside the room. The leader took in the sight of Chanyeol gently dabbing a wet flannel across Baekhyun’s burning forehead, and smiled at the sudden maturity of the Happy Virus.

“Chanyeol, we’re going out to practice now. We won’t be back till late because we’ve got a radio interview this evening. EXO M are next door if you need them. Okay?”

“Thanks hyung. Can you pick up some leeks on your way home? I’ll make some soup for Baek hyung.” Joonmyun nodded and flashed Chanyeol a caring smile before leaving the room.

Before silence could engulf them, a low screech slipped from Baekhyun’s dry lips, closely followed by a slightly louder, higher pitched one. Chanyeol bent over Baekhyun and whispered softly in his ear. “Shh hyung. Get some sleep. I’ll look after you.”

But Baekhyun did the opposite of what Chanyeol wanted. He opened his eyes slightly, the one action consuming most of his energy. “…Yeol…” he whispered weakly. “What time is it?”

“It’s noon. You should go back to sleep hyung.”

“No. We need to go to practice. Where’s Joonmyun hyung?”

“The others have already gone. You need to rest hyung. You’re sick.” Chanyeol cringed at the painful sigh that Baekhyun emitted.

“I’ll be alright,” Baekhyun gasped, his voice becoming more strained.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Chanyeol scrutinised his hyung. “I’ll make you some lemon tea, okay?” As Chanyeol stood up, he turned to face Baekhyun once more before leaving the room. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Chanyeol switched the kettle on and pulled one of the many packets of lemon tea from Baekhyun’s cupboard. Little did he know, that while he was busy making some tea for Baekhyun, the sick boy was trying to get out of bed. But Chanyeol was fully aware of the large thump that echoed, signalling that Baekhyun had fallen on the floor. He carefully placed the hot mug back on the counter and hurried to his room to find Baekhyun, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Hyung! I told you to rest!” Chanyeol hastily picked Baekhyun off the floor, noting how light he was, and tucked him back in bed. “I’m gonna go get your tea. Don’t move!” he threatened. After finally finishing the task of making Baekhyun’s lemon tea, he took it into the room and placed it down on the bedside table, happy to see Baekhyun still in bed. He stood one of the pillows up against the headboard and guided Baekhyun to sit up. He picked up the cup of tea, blew across the top lightly and passed it to Baekhyun. “Careful, it’s still hot.”

Baekhyun took the mug from him, steadying his hands as he did so. He stuttered a quick thanks and took a long sip from the warm mug, a small smile gracing his face as he swallowed. He smacked his lips together happily and passed the mug back to Chanyeol. Baekhyun closed his eyes and sank back into the pillows. Once his soft snores filled the room, Chanyeol readjusted him on the bed and folded the covers back. As he stared at his hyung’s face, gleaming with sweat, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the porcelain beauty in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he found himself leaning in towards Baekhyun’s rose lips. At the very last second he jerked his head and placed a chaste kiss on the older’s forehead.

“Hyung…” he whispered slowly. “Baekhyun…” The loving tone in his voice was unmistakable. He buried his head in his hands, feeling an overwhelming urge to cry. Yet no tears came.

* * *

Chanyeol hadn’t been aware that he was dazing off until he was startled by a loud whimper. He turned his head to the right to see Baekhyun thrashing violently. Within the next second, Baekhyun was lying on his stomach and he’d managed to kick the duvet off the bed.

“Yeol,” he groaned.

“I’m right here hyung.” Chanyeol tightly grasped hold of the sick boy’s hand, only to have it wrenched from his grip.

“Don’t call me hyung, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol was more than a bit surprised at Baekhyun’s sudden mood swing. But Baekhyun didn’t notice the way Chanyeol flinched at his sharp tone.

“Yeol it’s so _HOT!_ ” Baekhyun moaned. He started tugging at his shirt, trying to push the offending item of clothing over his head.

“Hyu- Baekhyun, stop! You’re just sick. It’s really cold today.” Chanyeol shivered lightly when he thought about the prospect that it might snow that night.

“But I’m so hot!”

‘Yes you are,’ Chanyeol thought, but he kept silent. “Baek, I don’t think you should be doing that.”

“But it’s so hot Chanyeollie! Will you help me get this damn shirt off?!”

Chanyeol, unable to deny his friend’s request, grabbed the t-shirt in both hands and pulled it over Baekhyun’s head. He was rendered speechless as he stared at the perfectly defined torso in front of him. Baekhyun’s milky skin was stretched over ever bone and muscles, sweat rolling off the skin in crystals, making him shimmer.

But Baekhyun still wasn’t satisfied. Even in his feverish state, he knew exactly what he wanted. “Chanyeol… Chanyeol… I need you.”

“Baek…I’m here. What is it?”

“I need you to touch me… To-to-to… God, just fuck me!”

Chanyeol’s already large eyes widened, making him look something like an alien. He stared at Baekhyun, speechless, as the other boy looked towards Chanyeol, silently hoping that he wouldn’t be turned down.

“Hyung… what are you saying?”

“Chanyeol, I want you to fuck me dammit!”

Seeing that Chanyeol was still frozen, Baekhyun leaned up and sealed his lips around the younger’s. Without hesitating, Chanyeol reciprocated the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun’s soft lips on his own. Before long, Baekhyun rolled his tongue along Chanyeol’s bottom lip, to which Chanyeol instinctively parted his lips. He engaged his tongue in a wrestle with Baekhyun’s, fight to see who would gain dominance over the other. In his weakened state, Baekhyun was the first to pull back, but that didn’t stop him from pulling Chanyeol on top of him.

“Yeol, take your clothes off,” Baekhyun commanded, his voice coming out in heavy pants. “Do it!”

For some reason, unknown to him, Chanyeol found himself doing exactly what Baekhyun wanted. Not only that, but he also found himself becoming aroused at the scene that was playing out. As his jeans became increasingly tighter, he was relieved to be rid of them. He didn’t fail to notice the small smirk playing at Baekhyun’s lips when his jeans were carelessly discarded on the floor.

“Baekhyun, why are you doing this?”

“Because it will make me feel better,” Baekhyun replied, his eyes not leaving Chanyeol’s lower body. The younger blushed brightly, slightly ashamed of being naked in front of his best friend. Chanyeol hung his head slightly and decided to get to work on taking off Baekhyun’s pyjama bottoms. As the clothing landed beside Chanyeol’s already discarded jeans and underwear, Baekhyun also blushed, bring a small rosy hue to his pale cheeks.

“I guess that makes us even, huh?” Chanyeol grinned, starting to relax in the moment. He caressed Baekhyun’s porcelain face, wiping away some of the excess sweat that clung to his pale cheeks. “I love you hyung.”

“I love you too Chanyeol. Will you make me yours?” Baekhyun pleaded, his forehead scrunched up in pain at the onset of another headache.

“No.” Chanyeol answered defiantly, despite the slight discomfort he was in. “Perhaps another time. For now though, I’m not rushing into anything. You’re sick anyway.”

Baekhyun pouted, but he knew that his friend was adamant on his decision. “Then will you hold me? Please Chanyeol? I really need this.”

The young Happy Virus lowered himself next to Baekhyun, and pulled his friend into his arms. “Sure, now get some sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Joonmyun sighed at the sight in front of him. His two dongsaengs were curled up together in Baekhyun’s bed… _Naked_ and with the duvet lying on the floor amongst their clothes. But it was a smile that graced the leader’s face, not a frown or a look of horror. He shuffled across to the bed, pulled the duvet off the floor and covered his dongsaengs with it, trying not to wake them. He left the room, closing the door lightly behind him, a wide smile still on his face.

As the door clicked shut, Baekhyun opened his eyes, which lit up at the sight of Chanyeol’s face next to his, the blonde curls falling lightly in his face. This was the most peaceful Baekhyun had ever seen him. He snuggled closer to his love and shut his eyes once more.

“I should get sick more often.”


End file.
